Illusion(Other version)
This is made by ClumsyBM. Fact This page is currently on down due to, but you can freely read the page: # There is already a Illusion element in-the-real-game. # People are underrating this idea page. # Type of new criticisms are leveling up. Real spells in the game are: # Ace Up The Sleeve # Trichotomy # Refraction # Illusive Atake # Ethereal Acumen Statistics Illusion is a superior element costing 1250 diamonds. This element can create optical illusions and spells that can make the opponent dizzy. This element can also trick the opponent by making copies of the caster. The color palette is multi-colored. This is the 2nd element that uses all colors (like Spectrum). Stats Spells Confusion Storm (Multi-Projectile Spell) "User creates 20 fast-acting optical illusion orbs that slowly messes up the opponents sight." * The caster creates 20 swirling optical illusion orbs. They will change colors as they charge with different illusions. Once the charging is done, at a quick speed, these illusions will start hurling towards the opponent. Whatever the illusion is, it will show up on the opponents screen for 3 seconds. This spell costs 330 mana with a 10 second cooldown. * The dmg for this element is 15 per illusion. The total dmg for 20 illusions hitting an opponent is 300. * Tip: '''If you are sensitive to illusions, try and look away from the screen if you end up getting hit. * The spell is similar to Spirit's multi-projectile move in a way. '''Dizzying Beam (Blast Spell) "User creates a white fast-acting beam with an illusion that can mess up the opponents POV." * The caster creates a very fast beam (similar to Order Break) that has a swirly-like illusion. When the beam hits the opponent, they will be dizzy (as in their POV will zoom in and out and a transparent swirly illusion) and can deal damage over time. This spell costs 400 mana with a 5 second cooldown. * The dmg for this element is 250 dmg (5 dmg when the opponent is in the "dizzy" effect). * The messed up POV and swirl effect lasts for 5 seconds. * The damage for the dizzy effect lasts for 1.2 seconds. * The beam does not blast the player away just like Order Break. Hallucination Image (Body-Transformation Spell) ''' ''"User makes a copy on themselves that can make random attacks that target the opponent."'' * The caster turns invisible while also making a copy of themselves. The copy will target a random opponent and begin firing random attacks by using the elements that user has. ''This spell costs 450 mana with a 80 second cooldown.'' * This spell can also clone party members but they will not be invisible. * Cloning & Invisibility will last for 40 seconds. * Damage is depending on what spells that clone is using (the caster must have that element and spell) * The clone will have the same movement, speed, and skill of any other player. The only different thing is that the clone can spam the spells that caster has. * Newer players or those who has never seen a clone will get easily confused and think that clone is the real user and will accuse the clone for hacking because of how fast the clone is casting the spell. But the REAL user could sneak up on the opponent and attack from there. '''Tricky Shield (Shield Spell) "User creates an invisible shield that absorbs hurling attacks heal the caster." * This spell is more of a healing/shield spell as it can trick opponents by thinking that the spell is destroyed once it hits the player when it is actually healing them. The spell is a shielding spell because there is an invisible shield around the caster and it can protect them from hurling attacks. This spell costs 600 mana with a 10 second cooldown. * The caster is healed 25 HP for every attack that absorbs the caster. * The shield is only visible for 1.2 seconds before turning invisible for 7 seconds. * The only type of attack that can penetrate the shield are beam attacks (Holobeam, Polar Projection, etc.) Illusion (Ultimate Spell) "User creates a beam full of illusions that when it is blasted onto opponent, it will mess up their vision." * The caster levitates into the air and charges a large illusion orb. After it is done charging, it shoots a thin beam that can cast optical illusions onto the opponent. This spell costs 1000 mana with a 120 second cooldown. * The ultimate is like a cousin to Darkness' ultimate as the user can levitate and shoot a beam to other players. * The dmg for this spell is (approximently) 550 dmg. If the opponent is seeing illusions, they will deal 25 dmg per second. * The illusion beam lasts for 20 seconds before finishing the ult. Trivia * Illusion ALMOST won the poll for the next element until people began voting for Chaos * This element has spells similar to other elements'' '' * The ultimate name and element style of moves was origininally created by xRobloxOfficialYT who made this element over a year ago. Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.